


Ничего такого

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Sensory Deprivation, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во всем был виноват Тесла</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего такого

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Весенний фестиваль 2014.  
> Бета — CrazyJill

Во всем был виноват одноглазый идиот Тесла. 

Гриммджо сосредоточился и попытался освободиться от плотно прилегающей к лицу ленты. Безуспешно. Только заныли мышцы шеи, да засосало под ложечкой. Темнота и тишина — вот два его главных врага на сегодня. 

За время, проведенное в неподвижности, Гриммджо испытал все стадии ярости: от бессмысленной, когда тело рвалось из пут и хотелось крушить все одной духовной силой, до такой же бессмысленной, но холодной, когда внутренности смерзались в ледяной комок.

Во время утренней разминки Тесла опрокинул на Улькиорру огромный резервуар, который использовали для душа. Резервуар Улькиорра играючи отбил рукой, а вот с водой, которой тот был наполнен, сразиться не получилось.

И это было одно из самых веселых зрелищ, виденных Гриммджо в Лас Ночес: темная челка закрыла глаза, а хакама облепили худые ноги, мешая двигаться. Гриммджо хохотал, глядя на невозмутимого, но мокрого до нитки Улькиорру, и не мог остановиться

— Гриммджо, — тот соизволил поднять на него взгляд, — ты за это ответишь.

— Эй, придурок! — крикнул в ответ Гриммджо. — А я-то тут причем? Вон, с Теслой разбирайся.

Он все еще веселился, когда шел по пустынному коридору к себе в комнаты. И улыбался, когда на шею опустилось ребро ладони, а сознание потухло.

Сейчас Гриммджо даже не был уверен, что все еще в сознании. Он не чувствовал ног и рук, не представлял, где верх, а где низ, не слышал звуков и запахов тоже не ощущал. Его окружала пустота, великое ничто, в котором он осознавал себя таким беспомощным, что злоба иссушала и грызла его изнутри. А еще Гриммджо ждал — потому что слишком хорошо знал Улькиорру. Сукиному сыну было скучно.

И все же два слова, негромко сказанные, оказались неожиданностью. И первые секунды Гриммджо даже не вдумывался в их смысл. Он просто впитывал этот голос, нанизываясь на звуки, как бабочка на иглу.   
— Привет, Гриммджо.

Звуков становилось больше, они текли сквозь Гриммджо, вызывая дрожь. И наконец начали складываться в слова.

— Похоже, — в негромком голосе Улькиорры чувствовался легкий интерес, — я слишком долго продержал тебя в сфере отрицания. Мне казалось, ты выдержишь больше.

Верх и низ все еще не возвращались, Гриммджо по-прежнему плыл в великом ничто, но теперь он начал ощущать собственное тело. Обнаженного горла коснулись прохладные пальцы, и Гриммджо выгнулся, задыхаясь. Пальцы пропали, и от ощущения потери захотелось взвыть. 

А потом прикосновение вернулось. Улькиорра описывал под горлом у Гриммджо круг.

Мучительно медленно скольжение бросало в дрожь, из-за него смерзшийся от ярости желудок сводило еще сильнее, а руки и ноги покалывало от зарождающегося под кожей тепла.

А потом Улькиорра положил на грудь ладонь. Между ребер словно взорвалась сверхновая, вернулись верх и низ, тяжесть обрушилась на тело — и Гриммджо беззвучно заскулил.

— Знаешь, — ладонь все еще жгла кожу, мешая дышать, а Улькиорра не торопился ее убирать, — когда ты такой молчаливый, ты мне даже нравишься.

Гриммджо почувствовал, как по шее легкой щекоткой катится капелька пота — и его начало трясти. Слишком много ощущений, мать твою, слишком много! Ладонь сдвинулась вниз, к дыре, и Гриммджо снова попытался разорвать свои путы.

Голос Улькиорры звучал по-прежнему размеренно, и каждое слово отзывалось дрожью в пальцах, во вставших дыбом волосах, между судорожно сжимающихся ягодиц. Голос Улькиорры опьянял, и Гриммджо тяжело дышал, отчаянно жмурясь в темноте.

Пальцы коснулись края дыры, и Гриммджо на мгновение отключился. А когда снова пришел в себя, на него навались новые звуки: шаги Улькиорры и его дыхание, запахи — пота и чистой ткани, ощущения — гладкого стола под спиной.

Гриммджо лежал, туго спеленатый по рукам и ногам на столе — а рядом был Улькиорра. Он щекотал пальцами дыру и продолжал говорить. Только сейчас его голос казался незнакомым: он был глубже, с легкой хрипотцой и едва заметной вибрирующей в горле ноткой.

Когда Улькиорра вынул пальцы из дыры, Гриммджо дернулся. И застыл, едва тот продолжил движение ладони вниз — туда, где начинались паховые волосы, куда стекало возбуждение, горячее и острое.

Гриммджо забился, выгибаясь и выламываясь из плотных лент, и обессилено рухнул, когда жесткие пальцы сомкнулись вокруг стоящего колом члена. Это прикосновение сломало барьер злости и ярости, что давил на грудь, расколотило его вдребезги, и сейчас Гриммджо хотел одного — чтобы этот сукин сын что-нибудь сделал. Что угодно — продолжил, убрался к Айзену, все равно Гриммджо его убьет.

Но Улькиорра не двигался, только в быстро теплеющей ладони отдавался пульс самого Гриммджо, да легкое быстрое дыхание сбоило, когда пальцы Улькиорры подрагивали — словно он сдерживал желание сжать кулак.

Вой рождался где-то в глубине, яростный и утробный — вызванный беспомощностью и неподвижностью, собственным желанием и жаждой вскинуть бедра, чтобы Улькиорра наконец…

Член накрыло влажное тепло.

Ярость разлетелась обломками, забилась внутри грудной клетки, рассыпалась в песок и стекла между ребер. Улькиорра сосал ему, а Гриммджо задыхался — мучительно, болезненно и остро.

Он клялся себе, что не будет драться. Он мысленно кричал Улькиорре: «Развяжи!», он умолял, корчась от отчаянного, болезненно нежного прикосновения зубов. И все равно оказался не готов к свободе.

Ленты рассыпались, освобождая руки и ноги, открывая лицо. Гриммджо вдохнул — и забыл, как выдыхать, потому что увидел между своих ног черноволосую голову, увенчанную обломком рогатой маски. Улькиорра вбирал его член, утыкаясь лицом в пах, стискивал головку, а потом медленно выпускал. Облизывал уздечку и трогал языком крайнюю плоть, а потом снова брал в рот.

Улькиорра не умел делать минеты, мать твою, Улькиорра сосал, как девственница за конфетку. Улькиорра нихрена не умел, и Гриммджо кончил с хриплым воплем, обхватывая его лицо ладонями и не давая отстраниться.

Когда дыхание успокоилось, а по телу перестали прокатываться судороги наслаждения, он провел пальцем по верхней губе Улькиорры, вытирая сперму, и хрипло спросил:

— Почему, блядь? Какого хрена?

Улькиорра прикрыл глаза.

— Такого я не планировал.

Он поднялся с колен, одернул куртку и поправил манжеты. Потому сунул руки в карманы и направился к выходу. Гриммджо смотрел на прямую спину и все еще чувствовал горячие губы на головке. 

— Эй, Улькиорра.

Тот застыл на самом пороге. Плечи напряглись, когда он обернулся и кинул на Гриммджо скучающий взгляд.

Гриммджо широко ухмыльнулся:

— Следи за спиной, я собираюсь отомстить.

Улькиорра склонил голову, а по лицу скользнула тень улыбки. Потом он захлопнул за собой дверь.

Гриммджо все еще лежал, наслаждаясь ощущением своего тела — слишком ярким, слишком пронзительным. Он вдыхал запах собственной спермы, ерзал ягодицами по гладкой поверхности стола, на который уложил его Улькиорра, и думал, что Тесла ответит за все. Особенно за то, что по его милости Гриммджо думал только о том, чтобы еще раз увидеть Улькиорру между своих ног. Ведь если бы он не перевернул эту чертову воду — ничего такого бы не произошло. Гриммджо бы не вспоминал мучительно влажное пятно в паху Улькиорры. И не думал, каков он на вкус.

Чертов Тесла.


End file.
